


Our Year

by eams81



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Our Year, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eams81/pseuds/eams81
Summary: “It’s gonna be our year baby. Yours and mine.” Jamie growled against Tyler’s open lips.Jamie and Tyler celebrate after clinching a Playoff spot.





	Our Year

The bar was heaving, and the drinks were flowing. They had smashed the Flyers, the win felt even more amazing than usual today. Everyone was ecstatic at the prospect of the playoffs; they had clinched a spot for the first time in three years. The team all had the same thought running through their heads, this was their year. Jamie was three shots and two beers in, the others were drinking like it was going out of fashion. Dobby was nearly comatose on the table, he’d drunk the most out of anyone so far and the effects of twelve vodka shots had hit him hard. The party was in full swing around them, everyone wanted to be involved with them tonight.

Jamie felt the heavy arms drape around his necks. He didn’t flinch, he knew who the weight on his back was. Tyler’s curls tickled his cheek as Tyler nuzzled into Jamie’s neck. The alcohol was making them loose and happy, oblivious to the world around them.  “You were on fire,” Jamie whispered, his mouth dropping open in a silent moan when he felt Tyler scrape his teeth against the pulse in his neck.

“I’m going to put a Stanley Cup ring on your finger. Our year.” Tyler grinned into Jamie’s neck, sucking a mark on the spot he’d bit.  Jamie couldn’t hold back the moan, moaning Tyler’s name quietly in the loud bar. The claim was in Tyler’s words, more so than the mark left on skin. If they had been more sober, and thought more logically, Jamie would have simply patted Tyler on the arm with a promise for later. Drunk, happy on life, Jamie didn’t care if anyone spotted them. He could imagine the picture they must look like. Jamie could imagine that after all these years, this would be how they would come out, drunk and handsy. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

The drinks flowed quicker and quicker, Jamie stayed at the large table they had claimed in the bar whilst his teammates alternated between dancing and collapsing down onto one of the benches. Jamie watched as Tyler dragged Lovejoy away from an inevitable fight; Lovejoy had been bouncing around, his style of dancing, and upended a drink onto an unsuspecting man. The man had not been too impressed. Tyler had pushed Jamie back down into his seat when they watched the encounter from across the bar, rushing over to separate the two before Lovejoy could make the situation worse. 

Depositing Lovejoy into his old seat, Tyler dropped into Jamie’s lap, wrapping his arms around him. Jamie held onto Tyler’s hip, holding him in place and stopping him from slipping. Radulov shouted something at them from the other end of the table, finalising it with a rude gesture; his finger going into the make-shift hole he created with his other hand. Jamie stuck his middle finger up in response, Radulov threw his head back letting out a cackle of silent laughter; the noise unable to penetrate the pulsing music and the conversations that were being shouted around the room.

“I think Rads wants us to give him a show,” Tyler whispered into Jamie’s ear, his lips brushing against the skin.

“Rad’s going to have to go home and watch porn if he wants a show.” Jamie snorted, placing the drink that he’d been holding back onto the table. With his free hand, he stroked the top of Tyler’s leg. With every stroke, his hand stretched further and further up until he was eventually stroking Tyler’s thigh from knee to hip. His fingers caressed the inside of his leg, ghosting the tip of Tyler’s cock every time Jamie reached the crotch.

“You keep doing that, we’re gonna end up giving the whole room a show.” Tyler gasped. Jamie knew that Tyler was being serious, he could feel his cock hardening underneath his hand and he was in a similar predicament.  Jamie squeezed the outline of Tyler’s cock, smirking at the deep flush and heady moan he got in reaction.

“I think the guys can sort out whatever trouble they can get into.” Jamie rose from his seat, picking Tyler up bridal style as he stood. He held Tyler tightly against his chest for a moment before lowering him back to the floor. Even with his feet firmly on the ground, Tyler rested his hands against Jamie’s shoulders leaning closely into his space. They were so close, Jamie could feel Tyler’s breath against his lips when he spoke.

“Kiss me right now.”

The habitants in the bar were too preoccupied with their own drinks or too drunk to pay attention as Jamie cupped Tyler’s face in his hands and firmly pressed their lips together. They so rarely got the chance to kiss each other in public, their interactions limited to the privacy of their houses or designated safe places. To kiss in a crowded bar on a Tuesday night was a wave of spontaneity, which would no doubt leave a mess in the morning when alcohol no longer had control over discrepancy.

“I’m going to wreck you.” Jamie growled against the stubble on Tyler’s cheek as they broke apart from the kiss.

 

Jamie’s house was closer, and the dogs had been left at Tyler’s house with their dog sitter earlier in the evening. The dog sitter normally left the house when the game was in the third, by which point the Labs would already be fast asleep in their beds. Both Jamie and Tyler knew that if they returned to Tyler’s, it would wake the boys and then they’d have to fight to get them all back to sleep or put up with them whining at the closed bedroom door.

They miraculously kept their hands to themselves in the back of the Uber, though they sat pressed against each-other. Jamie had to lean forwards in the middle of the back seat in an attempt to disguise the tent in his trousers. Tyler had initially teased at the inside of Jamie’s thigh when they first got in the car, but a deep inhale had halted his movement. Jamie felt like the drive went ridiculously slowly, despite the fact he could clearly see how fast the driver was going. It felt like hours had passed by when they finally pulled up outside of Jamie’s seldom used house. Thanking the man, Jamie had been quick to physically push Tyler out of the car. The hand that he’d placed on Tyler’s arse when he was pushing him from the car, remained there as they walked up to the front door.

As soon as the door closed, Jamie pushed Tyler against it. His cheek was pressed against the wood, Jamie cupping his arse as he pushed his body firmly against him. Tyler could feel the hard outline of Jamie’s cock pressing against him, and he revelled in pushing his hips back against the hardness. Jamie reached around with one hand to work Tyler’s belt open, the other came up to grip Tyler’s throat. Squeezing the throat once, Jamie bit down on the back of Tyler’s neck as he moved his hand up to hook two fingers into Tyler’s open mouth. Pressing his fingers down, Jamie forced Tyler to open his mouth wide, drool dribbling down his fingers. With the belt undone, he reached inside Tyler’s pants. Jamie’s hand ran down the hot skin of his hips, wrapping around the hard cock. Pumping it a few times, Jamie thumbed the head, collecting the bead of pre-cum.

“You’re gonna want to get those fingers wetter than that babe,” Jamie husky breath catching at the loud moan Tyler released. “Just imagine me dragging you away into the locker room after you’ve just held our Stanley Cup above your head.”

Jamie removed his hand from Tyler’s cock, pulling his trousers down over the curve of his arse. Tyler’s cock stood tall, leaving stains on the hem of his shirt. “You’d still be in all your gear, I wouldn’t give you a chance to change before I pushed you into my stall.”

Pressing kisses against Tyler’s clothed shoulder, Jamie thrust his hips against Tyler’s bare arse. “I’d hold you just like this, make you get my fingers nice and wet. You’ll be begging for my cock, moaning so loudly that people out on the rink would be able to hear you.”

Jamie let his fingers drop from between Tyler’s red lips, smirking at the moaned, “Fuck Jamie”.

Tyler whined at the space that was created as Jamie leant backwards away from his body, his head quickly dropping forwards against the door when he received a slap to his buttcheek. His moans echoed through the hall when Jamie teased at his hole, the fingers just barely pressing in. When the first finger was pushed in up to the knuckle, Tyler howled eagerly pushing backwards onto the digit.

“So eager,” Jamie teased, thrusting deeper and simultaneously crooking his finger. He knew where he wanted to press against; he knew Tyler’s body just as well as he knew his own. The press of a finger against his prostate had Tyler’s moan getting louder and louder. By the time he pushed a second finger in alongside the first, Jamie was grinning mischievously into the back of Tyler’s neck. If Tyler still had his voice tomorrow, he’d not done his job well enough.

“More!” Tyler demanded.

“More?” Jamie teased, stretching the two fingers inside apart.

“If you don’t fuck me now, I will go upstairs and do it myself.” Jamie huffed amused at Tyler’s impatience. When they were being slow, Jamie preferred to use three fingers just to fully prepare Tyler for the size of his cock. Two fingers meant that Tyler was sure to be uncomfortable tomorrow.

“Jamieee,” Tyler whined again. Pulling his fingers out, Jamie spun Tyler around so that they were facing each other. Tyler enthusiastically pushed forwards capturing Jamie’s mouth in a messy kiss. Spinning them so that he was leaning his back against the door, Jamie watched as Tyler toed off his shoes and kicked his legs free of his trousers. Jamie unbuckled his own trousers, pulling his hard cock from the fabric. Spitting onto the palm of his hand, Jamie fisted his cock twice before wrapping his arms around Tyler’s waist.

Lifting Tyler off of the ground, Jamie manoeuvred him quickly. Tyler pulled his legs so that they sat over Jamie’s forearms, hooking himself into Jamie’s arms. With their combined weight pushed against the door, Jamie trusted Tyler to hold his own weight up for a moment. He guided himself towards Tyler’s eager hole, Jamie felt Tyler’s arms around his neck shudder as he firmly pushed at the tight hole. Cupping his butt, Jamie thrust his hips up at the same point he slammed Tyler down.

Tyler was left to hold on, leaving scratches on the back of Jamie’s neck and shoulders as Jamie mercilessly used Tyler’s body as if it was his own fucktoy. He could easily bench Tyler’s body weight at the gym, and he used that skill as he bounced Tyler up and down on his cock.

“It’s gonna be our year baby. Yours and mine.” Jamie growled against Tyler’s open lips.

“Jamie, fuck.” Tyler screamed as Jamie pounded him harder. Sweat ran down their bodies, the room filled with the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin. “So close, come on Jamie.”

Jamie dug his shoulders back, trying to find more leverage as he worked to hammer Tyler. Rhythm went out the window as he got closer to his own edge. Tyler snuck a hand between their stomachs, fisting his cock in time to Jamie’s thrusts. He came with a loud moan when Jamie lifted him nearly off his cock, before slamming him down to the base. Cum splashed both of their shirts and Jamie eagerly kissed Tyler as he thrust a few more times. Jamie moaned Tyler’s name as he spilled inside of him, his legs nearly giving out as he held them through his orgasm.

Jamie remained inside of Tyler as he slid down onto the floor, his cum slowly seeping out of Tyler’s abused hole. They sat a sweaty, cum covered mess as they caught their breathes and exchanged lazy kisses.  Running his fingers through Tyler’s sweat soaked curls, Jamie smiled as Tyler leaned into the touch. He loved being petted and having someone play with his hair was the ultimate way to calm Tyler down.

“I was serious, this is our year. We are going to win that cup, and we’re gonna hold it up together.”

“Side by side.” Tyler whispered affectionately.

“Where I always want you to be.” Jamie kissed him, entwining their fingers together. He absentmindedly stroked Tyler’s ring finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I do not write porn, it is a very rare thing for me to write. Opinions and criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> I also did not set out writing this with the intention for it to be porn. It was going to be happy drunk Dallas Stars as they celebrated getting a playoff spot. Porn just decided it wanted to be involved, and I couldn't argue with that.
> 
> I do also like the head canon that Jamie is filthy as fuck, even if he is awkward as hell the rest of the time.


End file.
